Hiding in Plain Sight
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: George Weasley is in a new relationship. One he's never been in before. With another boy, Seamus Finnigan. Seamus doesn't seem to get that it's not as easy for George to come out of the closet as it was for Seamus. But will one argument change everything?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's The Wedding Chapel, Southern Funfair's The Carousel, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Harry Potter Collection's Harry Potter figure Gryffindor Harry's setting prompt of Gryffindor Common Room, Quidditch Harry's object prompt of broomstick, Sword of Gryffindor Harry's creature prompt of phoenix, and Triwizard Harry's emotion prompt of fear. For The Wedding Chapel I wrote for the shocker pairing of George/Seamus. For The Carousel I wrote for the Weasley Carousel horse 6 George Weasley. For Splash a Mod I wrote for Bex's pairing prompt of George/Seamus. Word count without Author's Note is 634 words. I hope you all enjoy Hiding in Plain Sight.**

George Weasley felt his spine stiffen as his secret boyfriend Seamus Finnigan moved closer to him on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. It wasn't as though he didn't care for the younger boy. He loved Seamus to the moon and back. He felt good about their relationship but he wasn't exactly ready to go public with it.

"Is that a book on Phoenixes?" George asked making it seem like Seamus was just showing him the book.

Seamus's face fell as he looked down at the broomstick catalog on his lap. He'd been about to show his boyfriend the newest broom that they were selling at Quality Quidditch supplies. He wanted to see if he should buy one for George for his birthday.

"It's actually a broomstick catalog," Seamus said trying to keep his voice even as though nothing had just happened. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," George said raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. "You know you can talk to me about anything you'd like."

"I wanted to talk about us," Seamus whispered so only George could hear. He saw the look that George's twin Fred threw in their direction and the fearful look that George was throwing around. "I guess we can talk in private then." Folding his arms over his chest and storming out of the common room without waiting for George to agree Seamus tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to you yell at George. He knew that this George's first relationship with another boy and he understood this wasn't something anyone would expect from the Quidditch playing jock.

Meanwhile back in the common room George looked after Seamus not really understanding what was going on here. Then out nowhere he felt a slap to the back of his head. Rubbing the sore spot he glared at his twin brother who now sat in Seamus's discarded seat.

"Go after him, you idiot," Fred hissed at him.

"What?" George asked blinking in confusion. He didn't know anyone outside of himself and Seamus knew about them being together. He'd tried to keep it that way. He was far to afraid of what anyone else would say about the relationship to go public.

"Go after him," Fred repeated himself folding his arms across his chest. "You love him you fool. Now go out in that hallway push that boy against the wall and give him the snogging of a life time."

"How did you..."

"It doesn't matter. Just go." He smirked. "Go make sure my future brother-in-law stays with you."

A deep blush coloring his face George walked out of the Gryffindor common room to find Seamus standing angrily still with arms folded across his chest. Just seeing the pain and anger in Seamus's eyes made George realize how hurt the sandy haired boy must be.

"Do you know how it makes me feel when you..."

George took a deep breathe and did exactly what Fred had told him. He pushed Seamus hard against the wall and placed a bruising kiss on the younger boy's lips. He felt Seamus deepen the kiss and didn't fight it the way he usually did. A jolt of fear went through him but if this made Seamus happy George found he could be happy too.

Pulling back for some air George smirked. "Let me go get my broomstick from room," he said with a wink. "I'll show how to fly one properly."

##########################################################################################

Fred winked at George as his twin and Seamus Finnigan walked through the Gryffindor common room back towards the door. George was carrying a broomstick under his arm that Fred knew full would probably not get much use. He proud that his brother now felt he could allow himself to be seen for who he was.

**I hope you all enjoyed Hiding in Plain Sight. **


End file.
